My Feelings
by Himesa RiKa
Summary: Apa aku salah?, aku menyukainya tapi tidak pernah mengatakannya? / Apa aku salah?, aku menyukainya tapi hanya diam saja melihatnya dari kejauhan? / Dan apa memang aku salah untuk menyukaimu? / Apa salah? / ONE SHOOT! / [Akashi x Kuroko] Kuroko POV! / Galau gagal / RnR please XD!


**Khu khu…~~**

**Kalo gasuka, GA USAH BACA. Tp, semoga pada suka ya~~ hehe ;p**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas punyanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki, bukan punya saya. Tapi yang lain dari anak2 kurobasnya punya Rika._.v**

**Warn: INI ISINYA CURHAT, galau gagal, Abal, capruk, absurd, rada typo, mungkin rada OOC._.v**

**.**

**Met baca minna~~ B)**

* * *

**MY FEELINGS**

_._

_Apa aku salah?, aku menyukainya tapi tidak pernah mengatakannya?_

**.**

**[Kuroko Tetsuya's POV]**

'lihat, dia melihat ke arahmu!'

'hei,hei, mungkin dia menyukaimu!'

Kelas ramai, di papantulis terdapat tulisan 'belajar sendiri'. Katanya gurunya sedang ada keperluan. Seperti biasa, aku hanya sibuk dengan novel kecilku di saat seperti ini.

Ada beberapa suara yang menggaguku. Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Sekolompok anak perempuan sibuk merecoki salah satu anggotanya. Gadis yang menjadi sasarannya terlihat tertawa sambil senyum-senyum (?). Mukanya memerah, sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu dengan kata-kata yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya.

'sepertinya dia memang menyukaimu!'

'Lihat balik! Lihat balik!'

Aku terus memperhatikan sekelompok anak perempuan itu dari kursiku –di balik lembaran-lembaran novelku. Terlebih lagi ke arah salah satunya (?)

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya melihat ke arah yang di tunjukkan oleh teman-temannya –atau lebih tepatnya ke arah seseorang bersurai merah yang sedang tertawa-tawa dengan temannya yang duduk di depan meja miliknya.

Di sela tawanya dia –entah hanya kebetulan, iris berbeda warnanya bertemu dengan iris perempuan tadi. Lalu dia tersenyum. Menanggapi senyuman dari si laki-laki, si perempuannya pun ikut tersenyum ke arah si surai merah.

Buru-buru si perempuan membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah teman-temannya. Setelah beberapa detik, tiba-tiba mereka -sekelompok anak-anak itu teriak kegirangan mewakili si perempuan yang sedang memeluk temannya kesenangan.

_Mereka…_

Ya, mereka, gadis itu.

Yang di sana, bukan di sini.

Aku dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan mereka. Dari balik lembaran-lembaran novel ini…

Mengerlingnya untuk beberapa detik lagi, lalu berusaha melepaskan pikiran-pikiran tetang _mereka_, dan kembali menekuni lembaran-lembaran novel yang kupegang.

.

_Apa aku salah?, aku menyukainya tapi hanya diam saja melihatnya dari kejauhan?_

.

Kelas sudah berakhir, teriknya matahari menemani siswa-siswi Teiko Junior High meninggalkan ruangan kelasnya masing-masing.

Aku berjalan keluar kelas masih dengan novel kecilku di tangan. Membaca yang tadi belum selesai. Padahal biasanya novel kecil seperti ini bisa aku selesaikan sampai sebelum jam pulang sekolah, apa lagi tadi ada jam mata pelajaran kosong.

Mungkin karena… -ah, sudahlah

Melewati kerumunan orang-orang di sekitarku –atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, orang-orang lain lah yang melewatiku. Hawa keberadaanku yang tipis ini yang menyebabkan meraka melewatiku begitu saja.

Aku berjalan menuju loker sepatu masih dengan mataku yang tidak lepas dari buku. Mengeluarkan sepatuku, memakainya, lalu menutup kembali lokerku yang sudah ku isi kembali dengan sepatu khusus untuk di pakai di dalam sekolah.

Teriknya sinar matahari menyapaku ketika aku melangkahkan kakiku. Aku mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan menuju gerbang.

Di dekat gerbang, bisa dilihat dari ujung mataku, kalau ada sedikit keramaian di sana. Biasanya aku akan langsung melewatinya tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun. Tapi ada suatu hal yang menarik perhatianku –rambut merahnya.

Aku sedikit memperlambat tempo berjalaku. Tanpa menurunkan buku yang kupegang –dari depan jarak bacaku (?), aku menoleh ke arah sebelah kanan ke arah adanya keramaian itu –atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ke arah sekelompok anak perempuan dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah mencolok.

Yang aku tahu, anak-anak perempuan itu anak yang ada di kelasku. Sama halnya juga dengan anak laki-lakinya. Anak bersurai merah, denga iris berbeda warna yang menarik perhatianku.

-mereka, yang mengganggu pikiranku.

Aku berjalan tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka. Bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Gadis itu, -salah satu dari beberapa perempuan yang ada di situ, mukanya memerah, tangannya menjulur kedepan, tepat di depan si surai merah, di tangannya terdapat suatu benda, suatu kotak yang berpita.

Aku memperhatikannya, masih berjalan –dengan tempo yang sepertinya makin lama makin melambat.

Mulut gadis itu terbuka, sepertinya dia mengatakan sesuatu. Sayangnya, pendengaranku rupanya tidak bisa menangkap suaranya dengan jelas. Tapi, ada beberapa kata yang –entah kenapa bisa terdengar olehku dengan sangat jelas.

'….coklat….'

'….suka….'

'….pacarku!'

Beberapa kata itu terus terngiang di kepalaku.

_Menyebalkan…_

Sepertinya, kotak itu berisi coklat…, dan dia.., menyatakan perasaannya.

_apa dia akan menerimanya..?_

*sigh*

Ingin rasanya mengulang waktu untuk merenungkan keinginan melihat ke arah _mereka. _Kenapa setiap ada _dia _aku selalu ingin melihatnya. Padahal seharusnya aku tidak melihatnya. Dan tidak mendengarnya.

Langkahku terhenti, aku sedikit menggelengkan kepalaku sambil memejamkan mataku sekuat tenaga, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rekaman kata-kata yang baru kudengar. Tapi tidak berhasil. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya lewat mulut, mencoba untuk menenangkan pikiranku.

Menutup buku yang terbuka di sebelah tanganku. Memasukkannya ke dalam tas, lalu melebarkan langkahku. Pergi, secepatnya.

Aku harus pergi dari sini secepatnya, sebelum aku mendengar suara_nya_, sebelum aku mengetahui jawaban apa, yang dia berikan untuk gadis itu.

Jangan sampai aku mendengarnya…

_Sakit…_

.

_Apa aku salah?, hatiku ini sakit ketika melihat dirimu dengan orang lain?_

_._

Kejadian itu masih teringat di kepalaku dengan jelas. Padahal ingin rasanya langsung melupakan kejadian itu. Tidak ingin di ingat.

Rencananya, hari ini, aku akan pergi ke perpustakaan kota. Berniat untuk menenangkan perasaan. Dari kemarin, rasanya perasaanku tidak enak terus (?). untungnya hari ini hari libur. Jadi aku bebas bisa pergi sampai cukup sore.

Aku memakai sepatuku dan berangkat –melangkah ke luar rumah. Tujuan pertama, Maji Burger, membeli vanilla milkshake untuk menemani refreshing hari ini.

Aku kira hari ini, aku bisa menenangkan perasaan tanpa ada hal yang mengganggu perasaanku lagi (?), tapi ternyata, mungkin belum waktunya untukku untuk benar-benar menenangkan diri.

Entah apa yang membuatku bisa sesial ini, aku melihat_nya_ –aku meliihat mereka.

-si rambut merah…, dengan gadis yang memberinya coklat kemarin.

_Sial_

Sedikit berbeda dari kemarin. Sekarang mereka hanya berdua. Tanpa teman-teman sekelompok si perempuan.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, mataku langsung tertuju kea rah tangan mereka. Saling bertautan.

Mereka berada di seberang tempatku berdiri -tempat penyebrangan. Tepat di depanku yang sedang menunggu lampu hijau untuk para pejalan kaki. Sepertinya, mereka juga sedang menunggu hal yang sama. Yang berbeda hanyalah tempat kita berdiri. Saling berhadapan. Kalian berdua, dan aku sendiri –melihat kalian.

Lampu seketika berubah menjadi hijau unuk para pejalan kaki. Sudah waktunya, aku harus segera menyebrang, melewati mereka berdua dan meninggalkannya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku. Bersama dengan banyak orang lain yang juga menyebrang. Aku berusaha untuk menghindari berpapasan dengan mereka. Tapi usahaku sepertinya sia-sia, arus dari orang-orang di sekitarku membawa ku ke tengah –tepat berpapasan dengan mereka.

Dan posisiku tepat di depan si surai merah. Aku berusaha memaksa kapalaku untuk menunduk. Agar aku tidak melihat pemandangan menyakitkan itu. Tapi entah kenapa, kepalaku menolaknya. Dan mataku, mataku berusaha sebisa mungkin mencuri-curi pandang ke arah iris heteromatiknya itu.

Dan perasaanku rasanya semakin sakit…

_Ternyata, kamu sudah bersama dia ya..?_

Aku berniat untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan 'meliriknya' sejak melihat kejadian kemarin. Tapi mataku ini, rupanya lupa akan niatku itu.

Aku berjalan, sambil tetap mencuri pandang. Sampai akhirnya tinggal beberapa langkah untuk berpapasan (?), matanya –matanya bertemu dengan mataku.

Dia melihat ke arahku.

Dia melihatku.

Dia membalas tatapanku.

Hanya beberapa detik tapi terasa seperti banyak detik terlewat di matanya itu.

Lalu, kita berpapasan. Dan mataku masih melekat di matamu yang juga melihatku (?).

Sampai akhirnya pupil mataku berada di ujung mataku, aku masih bisa melihat kalau kamu juga masih melihatku.

_Kenapa..?_

Dengan paksa aku melepaskan pandanganku. Melihat kembali ke arah jalan. Mempercepat langkahku untuk sampai ke seberang jalan.

_Kenapa kau melihatku..?_

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku sampai akhirnya berada di depan sebuah toko. Dan langkahku berhenti.

Apa..?, apa yang aku harapkan..?, sudah jelas, berarti kemarin dia menerima pernyataan dari gadis itu. Kenapa aku masih mengharapkannya?

Seharusnya kamu tidak melihat ke arahku.

_Apa benar dia melihat ke arahku..?_

Ah, tapi pasti hanya perasaanku saja. Tidak mungkin dia memang 'melihat'ku.

Lupakan. Kuroko, lupakan perasaanmu. Karena sebenarnya itu hanya akan menyakitkan perasaan saja.

_Lupakan…_

.

_Apa aku salah?, mengharapkanmu untuk melihat ke arahku?_

.

.

.

_Dan apa memang aku salah untuk menyukaimu?_

.

.

.

_Apa salah?_

**.**

**.**

**Fin~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Khu khu…~~**

**Yak, plis, demi apa, ini fic PELAMPIASAN ke kokoro Rika -_- Begitu broken, langsung di curhatin jadi fic gini-_- /OKEHSTOPGUECURHAT**

**Daan, maapin, ini fic nyampah, gara-gara, isinya curhat… *geez***

…

**Dan gue galau… /STOOOOP! /dilemparkesungai**

**HUAAAAAA DX /nangisgelindinganditengahjalanterusdilindes X_X**

**UDAH AH! /tiba-tiba sadar dari galaunya**

***para readers* WOY! JANGAN CURHAT TERUS WOY!**

***Rika* iye, maap, maklum, lagi labil (?)**

**.**

**.**

**Follow? Fav? REVIEW? Di terima dengan senang hati ;)**

**.**

***review buat ngurangin ke galau'an (ne?)***


End file.
